Scent of Death
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Sam's disappearance has Lucky and Jason fighting time to save her. LuSam JaSam hints of LnL2 and Liason. Greg potrays Lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING- THIS STORY DEALS WITH VERY TRAUMATIC, DISTURBING SUBJECTS SUCH AS RAPE, INSIST, TORTURE, AND ECT. **

Lucky Spencer brushed a strand of light of brown hair from Elizabeth's peaceful face. She smiled in her sleep, and he was reminded of a time when this actually worked, when they still had a chance at forever. They both knew that chance had along been ripped away, yet they fell naturally back into their routine.

"Jason…"

When the low mumble caused her breath to tickle his neck, he didn't flinch. He simply just smiled. He had long ago accepted the knowledge she loved another man. However, he didn't quite have the strength to leave the comfort of familiarity she offered

He had once, only to be destroyed. He would never make that mistake again.

"Spencer!"

His body tensed at the sound of Jason's gruff voice. "Lucky!"

Carefully, he untangled himself from Liz, and rushed to the door before she woke up. The door swung open, as Jason stormed in without waiting for invitation.

He was out of breath, his blue eyes misted with tears. "Sam is gone."

His entire world seemed to stop, his heart constricted in his chest. Someone had Sam. They were hurting her .His Sam. But she wasn't his anymore. She was Jason's.

He nodded, as if the movement would help him get some kind of grasp onto the reality of the situation. Images of what could be happening to her swam through his mind. His fists clenched, the anger of the other man mirroring his own, as the veins in Jason's neck popped out.

* * *

Sam McCall struggled against the ropes binding her arms and legs to the wooden chair.

"Miss McCall…" the voice was as sickening as she remembered.

"Jackson," she cursed his name.

He shook his head, his tongue clicking in a tisk.

"Samantha, darling did you forget? I'm your father."

"How could I?" She bit out.

He smiled, his rotting teeth taunting her. "I was the only one who really ever loved you, my dear daughter. Seems as though both of your sweet lovers only have eyes for Liz."

She closed her, forcing the tears away. She would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"You've been stalking me," she replied, her voice even.

He shook his head. "No. Just looking after my sweetness."

She cringed at the familiar nickname, images of the past invading her thoughts. Memories of his bruising touch, his calloused hand. She shivered, praying that he would kill her instead.

* * *

"Pack your bags." It was a statement, and Jason didn't seem to doubt Lucky wouldn't come.

Lucky's eyes wandered over to Liz. Could he really just leave her? The question only went unanswered for a few seconds. Yeah, he could.

Hesitantly, he moved over to the couch, tracing her the fair skin of her face. He turned towards Jason, his stance strong and determined.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I give your lover boys forty eight hours to show up. They aren't exactly the fastest things are they? They never could have fulfilled like I did." His laughter was crazy. "You should be proud of me, Samantha. This entire thing was set up for one purpose. To kill them, to finally free you from the pain they have inflicted on my little girl."

She swallowed, and she could already feel the wetness of Lucky's blood, see the vastness of Jason's blue eyes.

"Fuck you!" She hissed.

He laughed, the sound making her cringe. He was actually enjoying this.

"Samantha, I realize you think you love them, but you don't. You can't. You aren't capable of it. They never loved you either." His dirty hand ran along her cheek bone. "I can't blame them for attempting to save you though. Who would want to loose such a tight pussy such as you?"

* * *

Lucky took a few precious seconds to scribble a note for Liz. Each word felt like a stab to his own body, knowing that each moment was another Sam was being hurt.

His eyes stared into Jason's for a split second, before both men left, guns clenched in their hands, trying to cling to some sort of sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The ropes were practically embedded into Sam's wrist from all her struggling before she finally gave up. She watched as Jackson paced back and forth on the wooden floor, rambling incoherently to himself.

Then he turned to her, his wide blue eyes empty, as he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket. A spark of life twinkled in his eyes as he advanced towards her, before running the blade over the left side of her face.

She winced as the blade sunk into her flesh. She felt the warmth of her own blood as it leaked down her face.

He smiled to himself. "I had to make sure you would still be fuckable even after I roughed you up a bit," his large fingers followed the trail of her blood, "And you are."

She forced her eyes to stay connected with his, as he leaned in a bit closer. His warm breath tickled her face, and her nose scrunched up at the horrid scent. He wet his lips, his tongue brushing her own.

She tensed when he pressed his mouth directly on her own, his large hands beginning to slide up her inner thighs. She squirmed, attempting to direct her knee into his groin, but the restraints stopped her, causing her to whimper. Taking it as a sound of encouragement, he slid his hands under her tiny skirt, sliding them under her panties.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to happen. Not matter how scared she got, she would not beg. She hadn't once through out her childhood, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Have you missed Daddy?" he whispered, pushing aside the flimsy silk separating him from his destination.

"You're not my father!"

Roughly, he shoved his fingers inside her. She could feel his untrimmed nails scrape against her dry entrance. "That's bullshit. I am your father, and Kendra was your mother," he smirked, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with her crotch, "don't you remember the games we used to play together? And that when mommy tried to break the rules and quit daddy had to get rid of her?"

He withdrew his fingers, before ramming them back into her.

"Alexis…" she stated, making sure her voice came out even.

Clearly upset by her response, he stood and began to unsnap his worn jeans. He stepped out of them, his face never once loosing its smile. "Alexis is nobody. I'm disappointed you haven't realized that. She didn't want you, it was your mother and I who took you in and fed you. I am the best parent any little girl could have. Even Kendra hated the attention I gave you. She told me I was a sick bastard."

He positioned himself so he was at her opening, pausing to stroke himself. "I know you would never say that. You love me, and I love you. That's why I had to get rid of your mommy. She was trying to stop me from loving you."

Then it happened, the pain was sharp and radiated throughout her entire body. She bit her bottom lip, and she could taste her own blood. But she would not scream in pain. Her eyes watered momentarily, but she forced them away.

She didn't even bother to struggle against the ropes, knowing the movement would only fuel him more.

* * *

Jason paced the small hotel room he had rented for the night. He could hear things crash against the walls of Lucky's room next door, and felt tears prick his eyes.

He clenched his eyes shut, vivid images of her bruised and battered body dancing behind his eyelids. "Damnit!" He yelled, slamming his fist repeatedly into the nearest wall, the delicate wallpaper crumbling under the impact.

They didn't have time for this. Fuck sleep. It wasn't like either of them would be getting any. He swung the door of his room open, before angrily yanking Lucky's open.

The other man stopped, a small figurine crashing against the wall, before his gray eyes met his own. The emotions he saw there were exactly what he was feelings. Pure hatred for the fucker who had taken her.

* * *

He pulled out of her, and she could see her own blood outlining his now limp penis. He gave her a cheeky smile and a wink, before putting his jeans and boxers back on.

Lovingly, he ran his hand across the dried blood on her cheek. "Just as tight as I remember."

She closed her eyes, tears gathering on her lashes. "I hate you," she hissed.

He shook his head. "No, sweetness. You don't. You are just disappointed that your playboys can't please you like I can. You're afraid I'm gonna leave again, but I'm not. You're mine again, and this time for good."


	3. Chapter 3

It was too dark for Sam to see, but she could hear Jackson snoring across the room. Sleep was very tempting, but considering the position she was in it wasn't a viable option. Even if it was, she wouldn't allow herself to sleep in fear of what he might do. Not that mattered really, whether she was awake or asleep she was helpless. She hated it.

She heard him move a little, the old springs of the mattress protesting. Her entire body tensed, and she stopped breathing in fear of waking him. Thankfully, he stilled and his snoring escalated in volume.

She rubbed her thighs together trying to ease some of the ache he had caused. She could feel the dryness of her blood, and a silent sob left her.

* * *

Lucky and Jason rode in silence, and it that moment Lucky had never hated Jason more. Just the idea of it being mob induced made him furious, but he restrained himself from killing him. For now at least. His first priority was finding Sam, and even though he hated to admit it Jason's killing skills would defiantly help.

"Do you have any idea who might have taken her?" Lucky questioned, breaking the tense silence.

"I have an idea."

When he failed to continue, Lucky's fingers balled into fists. "Who?"

Jason sighed. "A few weeks ago someone called for Sam, but she wasn't home so I told him I would let her know. She came home that night and looked at the caller ID. She freaked out and ran up to our room and locked herself in there for the night."

"It never occurred to you to tell the police, or even do something yourself?" he demanded.

"I thought it was harmless. Sam conned a lot of men in the past. I just assumed…"

"Yeah, well, you assumed wrong."

* * *

Sam heard him sit up, his bare feet hitting the cold concrete. She could barely make out the outline of his body as he advanced towards her. She squirmed in her seat, desperately trying to loosen the knots restraining her, but knowing it wasn't possible.

His calloused hand ran over her face, his breathing quickly becoming labored. She heard the snapping of elastic before his hardened penis was rubbed against her inner thigh.

"Can you feel it, Sammy?" He hissed, "this is how much you effect me."

"Go to hell," she whispered.

Angrily, he wrenched her silk panties from her. "These just got in the way the last time."

She winced at the sting. The small burn was quickly forgotten when he drove into her. She forced herself to relax. If she didn't it would only be more painful. He grunted, and she was surprised it was over so quickly.

Yet, he remained inside her. "Sweetness, why aren't you ever wet for me? Are you still pissed at me for letting you go?"

"Being taken away from you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She couldn't see the movement in the dark, but she felt the wind followed by the hard impact of his fist on her cheek. "Take it back!" he yelled.

"No…." she whispered. "I hate you! I'm glad you killed Kendra, because at least she doesn't have to be hurt by you anymore. She was a good woman, but she was pathetic and didn't have the balls to leave."

Another hard hit to the opposite side of her face had tears escaping her eyes. "Kendra loved me. She was just jealous that I loved you more."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you. You are a sorry excuse for a man. The only way you can get women to have sex with you is by force."

Despite having gone limp he shoved himself deeper inside of her. His balls slapped against her womanhood because of the movement. Then he pulled out of her, and laughed to himself.

"Sweetness, you haven't forgotten have you? Don't remember when you used to like to play with daddy."

She swallowed thickly. "I was a little girl. I didn't know how disgusting you really were then."

"Fuck you," he yelled, his fist connecting with her cheek again. "You are nothing but a slut. You've slept with what six men since you moved to that shit hole of a town. The funniest thing is all them loved some other woman more than you. Carly or Liz."

She shook her head, not having the bravery to argue with him, and also because she knew he was right.

"Now that I've thought about it, you might just be stuck here. Jason and Lucky are probably too busy double penetrating Lizzie to give a fuck about their former fuck buddy."

She actually found herself nodding in agreement, and she was glad he couldn't see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson flipped on the light, and walked towards her. His greasy hands ran along her left cheek, and she winced as he brushed her bruise. He shook his head, and gripped her face tightly.

"Damn, sweetness you look horrible. I guess I'm to blame, but I am defiantly not going to get hard looking at this." His eyes ventured down her body. "Though your body as always been one of perfection…"

His dirty hands began to unsnap her tiny denim skirt. She shut her eyes, forcing herself to ignore the grazing of denim.

"Damn," he cursed, Sam begged whatever high-power there was to help her, to give her at least one chance.

He looked up at her, a sickening smile on his face. "Looks as though we gots ourselves a dilemma, my dear," his fingers ran across her face in almost a loving gesture, and Sam shivered from revulsion. "You seem to be behaving, so Samantha I am going to untie your feet for just a second. Don't worry it won't take long, and then we can have more fun."

Sam tried her best to appear disinterested. She flexed her leg muscles, as soon as the knot was loosened. Without even having to think, she jammed her kneecap into his nose. He cursed loudly, and grabbed her left upper thigh tightly.

She hissed when his dirty, rugged nails dug into her flesh. He moved to do the same to her other leg, but she bent her knee in the exact right angle, and her spike heel connected with the underside of his chin.

He hit the concrete with a satisfying crack. Not once taking her eyes away from his body, she began to work on freeing her hands. She screamed when another pair of hands covered her own.

"Ssh. It's okay. It's me. It's Jason."

She nodded, and stood on shaky feet, but collapsed against Jason. Lucky came out of nowhere, his face twisted with horror.

"We have to get out of here!" He yelled, and proceeded to take her from Jason's arms when he failed to move quicker.

* * *

Sam groaned in pain, her head was pounding, and the light was excruciatingly bright.

"Ms. McCall. Sam…" She knew that voice. She hated that voice.

"Liz…"

She forced her eyes open. "What the hell are you doing in my room!" She demanded, then her eyes dropped to her left hand. "And why are you still wearing your wedding ring? Is Jason not enough? You have to obsess over Lucky too."

She began to hyperventilate. "And why am I here? Why aren't I at home, on the couch? What happened? Is Lucky okay?"

Liz just looked at her blankly, before she began to panic. She ran out of the patients room. "Dr. Drake, Sam is going into shock!"

Struggling to pull air into her lungs, she pulled the sheets away from her legs. She needed to find Lucky, and make sure he was okay. She looked down, and silently screamed at the handprints on her inner thighs.

"Miss, McCall, we need you to calm down…." Patrick urged her.

Her heart began to beat painfully fast, and blood rushed to her ears. "Lucky! Where the hell is Lucky? What is going on?"

"Sam, Lucky is fine. He is being checked out right now. You were kidnapped, and Lucky and Jason found you. When they entered the place you were being held, it targeted a bomb. You all got out safely, and there weren't any fatal injuries on either of them. However, you suffered head trauma…"

"Oh my god! Jason. Jason, he did this! Didn't he? Lizzie, don't even try to defend him. He threatened me, and…"

A sharp pain shot through her head. She could literally feel her brain quiver, before her eyes rolled into the back of head, and she began to convulse.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky sat in the waiting room, Alexis' hand clutched in his own. Jason was pacing the length of the room, pausing every few steps to scratch his forehead.

"She doesn't remember me." Jason's voice was strained.

"After she is ready to released what are we going to do?" Alexis asked.

Lucky looked over at Liz, and his eyes connected with hers briefly. "She's going to have to move into her old apartment. There isn't any other option. We'll all play along until she remembers."

Jason shook his head. "No. There is no way. She thinks I want her dead, and if she has the chance, she is to going to start to believe it again."

"Exactly, Sam needs to be in an environment she feels safe in. In her mind, it was just a few weeks ago that you threatened her life. Lucky is right, we need to play along until she remembers. Patrick said it is best we let her gradually remember on her own, and not force it." Alexis said.

"And that's what we are going to do," Lucky agreed.

Again, Jason shook his head, but remained silent.

Alexis sighed. "Jason, you aren't the first man I would have chosen for my daughter, but its obvious you love her. Even though I would love to have you out of her life, I am not agreeing to this to try and keep you away from Sam."

He nodded, and scratched his forehead. "I know. I'm not exactly the man I would have chosen for her, either. But, I do love her. And if Lucky pretending to still be with her is necessary, we really don't have much of a choice."

Lucky sighed, and looked over at Liz. Her hazel eyes were clouded over with sadness. "There is someone I need to talk to. If Sam wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon."

Lucky tucked a strand of golden brown hair behind Liz's ear. "This doesn't change anything between us…"

"Lucky, yes it does! You left in the middle of the night to go looking for another woman! You left me, and our boys…."

"Liz…"

She wet her bottom lip. "I know, that wasn't fair. You love Jake and Cameron, but…"

He pressed his index to her lips. "There aren't buts. Okay? I love you, Liz."

She nodded, because she would do anything for it to be true. But, she knew it wasn't. She had lost him the moment he found out the truth of Jake's paternity.

"The next few weeks I'm going to have spend a lot of time with Sam…"

"Lucky, don't. No. She watched Jake get kidnapped, okay! She cheated on Jason with her step dad."

"And you slept with Jason!" He closed his eyes, and exhaled sharply. "I don't want to discuss this here, Liz."

She closed her eyes against the tears as they formed in her eyes. "I just…Lucky. Are you going to leave me?"

He froze at the question, but eventually shook his head. "No, I'm not. It will probably only be for a few weeks…"

"A few weeks?" She shrieked. Her shoulders slumped when he failed to deny her question. "Alright. I need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight?"

"Liz…"

She nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I know…Sam needs you." It wasn't bitter or resentful, but sad and resigned.

She turned around, but Lucky stopped her long enough to kiss her lightly on the mouth. "I love you," he assured her, one last time.

* * *

Sam's head was pounding, causing her to whimper. She looked beside her bed, and her eyes met Lucky's.

"Hey." Her voice was raspy, and her throat was dry.

He smiled, immediately grasping her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

She chuckled at the question. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Just a few bruises, and my entire body hurts."

She laughed when he began to looked her over worriedly

"As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. Unsurely, she looked up at him with those eyes, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her, so he did. Her tongue gently massaged his, and he was reminded of all the reasons why he used to love her; why he still did, and always would. But, he was with Liz and he had obligations.

This was nothing but a fantasy he had the blessing of reliving with her. And as soon as her memory returned, she would run back into Jason's arm. He would return to his place in Liz's bed, and maybe be able make it work with her this time.

He might actually learn to forget the young, naïve, innocent, and selfless girl who had pulled him with her doe eyes, and then he could learn to love the new Liz; a calculating, selfish, lying woman.

Sam's tiny fingers ran along his jawbone, and as soon as her lips brushed his, he knew that wasn't possible. Because his first love was dead, as was any love he still had for the shell of the woman, who called itself his Liz.

And because he loved Sam. For now, he would be her man again, until she rushed back to Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam heaved out a sigh, and plopped down onto her couch. "I don't know why everyone is fussing over me. I mean I only have a few bruises."

Lucky squeezed his eyes shut, as the images of her battered body entered his mind, images of her bruised thighs and the dry blood in-between her legs. She had only had a short glimpse of her thighs before she went into multiple seizures.

She was sore, and unable to shower without assistance, and somehow she hadn't seen them again. At least, she hadn't mentioned them, so everyone assumed she had forgotten about them, and now, thankfully, they were one of the first bruises to fade.

He hoped she never remembered. He wished he didn't. Her 'case' was a very delicate one, as Patrick had said. It had to be treated differently than others. Given the traumatic experiences Sam had went through, he said it was best she felt secure in her surroundings, and if that meant blocking out the time she had spent with Jason, everyone around her should cooperate, and that she would accept reality on her own time.

Robin, on the other hand disagreed. She thought Sam should be made aware of her reunion with Jason, along with the other basics of her life. Patrick agreed, to an extent, at first. Then it was brought to his attention that Jason threatened to kill Sam, and to Sam that had just happened. Forcing his patient to stay with someone she considered dangerous would only cause her more trauma.

He shrugged, and sat beside her, pulling her small frame against his gently.

She looked up at him, perplexed. "Why do you that?"

He look down at her, meeting her questioning eyes. "Do what?"

"You either hold me really tight, as if you're afraid I'll disappear, or so delicately, I can barely feel you. You never just hold me, like you used to."

He frowned, and raised the hand that was resting behind her on the couch, to run through her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss right below her ear. As the days passed, and he, once again, became accustomed to sharing a bed with Sam, this 'thing' was beginning to feel real. More real than anything had in a long time. But, he loved Liz, and this was just a temporary thing he was doing. A favor, for a friend.

Favor. The word seemed to cheapen everything him and Sam had ever shared. For a second he entertained the thought of them being the next Jason and Carly, but then she whispered something in his ear.

"Make love to me." Her voice was like a soft caresses against the flesh of his neck, her warm breath causing goose bumps to form there.

He smiled, slightly. That was the time she was stuck at. The time when sex had turned into making love for them. After they had exchanged their 'I loves you,' and after their trip to Mexico.

She loved him, right here, in this moment, or at least she thought she did. He turned his head towards her, and breathed her name.

He skimmed his lips across hers, not allowing her the chance to respond. He couldn't let himself be with her, not like this. Not when he was engaged to another woman, and she had been raped, even if she didn't remember it.

He wouldn't violate her. Her first time after the kidnapping shouldn't be with him. It should be with Jason, and it would be, after her memory came back. Even if the very thought made him cringe.

When he failed to make any other moves to touch her, she scooted away from him. He looked up at her, and reached to touch her cheek.

Her dark eyes narrowed, suspiciously, before closing in contentment when his thumb ran along her cheekbone. She placed her hand over his larger one, and reopened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lucky?" Her voice was low, and her eyes concerned.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Nothing. I just think it's too soon. You need more time to recover."

He felt the wrinkling of her forehead, as she raised her eyebrows. "Really, Spencer, recover? I'm fine," she promised.

He shut his eyes against the tears forming in his eyes. He really wished that was true. But, she wasn't fine, far from it. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into his lap, and began to rock both of them back and forth.

She didn't pull away, for which he was happy for. Instead, she relaxed in his arms, and held him with equal desperation.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured against his neck, and the feel of her warm lips moving against his skin almost made him believe that. But, it didn't, so he buried his face into her hair, anxious to feel her all around him.

She began to trail a line of soft kisses along his neck, right below his jaw. It wasn't a sexual gesture, and he relaxed his hold on her just a little, because it made him feel as if she wouldn't slip away, as if she was safe.

But, she would never be safe again. Even if they found Jackson, there was no way to permanently erase the cruel things that had been done to her. He pulled back, and lightly traced the cut on one of her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, because he knew there would be a time she wouldn't think so, when her memory returned.

She smiled. "It's probably going to scar. That bomb really did a number on me," she joked.

She had no idea how many scars that bomb had caused.

"You'll still be beautiful," he assured her.

"And yours, Lucky. Okay? So, relax," she said, with a chuckle. Her expression became one of insecurity when he failed to agree. "We are okay, aren't we?"

Because, he didn't want to lie, and he wasn't sure how to answer her question without doing so, he kissed her. It took her a couple seconds to respond, but when she did, the kiss quickly became hungry, and he, once again, found himself having to pull away. He rested his head against the back of the couch.

She stood from his lap, and his head snapped up.

"You say I'm beautiful, but you won't touch me. Not the way I want you to."

He got up from the couch and stood in front of her. "You are beautiful."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

He heard her breathe in deeply, as if she was a soldier preparing herself to get shot. "Are we okay?"

He found her eyes with his, and was surprised that she was so open. She had trusted him at one time, and he had hurt her. She just didn't remember the latter.

He smiled a small smile, and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, we're okay."

* * *

Even Maxie was acting odd around her. She wasn't rambling about fashion, instead she sat stiffly on Sam's couch, her small hands tucked between her painfully straight legs.

Sam tried to relate to her regarding their hate for Liz and Lulu, but Maxie didn't hate Lulu anymore. She wasn't with Cooper anymore, and it hurt like hell to hear her friend probe her for answers about her relationship with her late boyfriend.

She so badly wanted to yell that he was dead, and was never coming back, but she bit her tongue. Instead, she grabbed her clutch, murmured a quick goodbye, and practically ran from Sam's apartment.

* * *

Lucky entered the house he shared with Liz, and smiled slightly at the sight of Jake playing on the floor, with his toy train.

At the sound of the door closing, his fiancé appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was in a bun, and she had bags under her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt for what this must be doing to her, to their already fragile relationship.

He opened his arms to her, and she ran into them. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, he felt her relax into his arms, and suddenly he realized how frail and tiny this woman really was. He wondered if she had always been like this, or just since the night of the accident. Either way, he felt like the worst person in the world.

He was supposed to protect her, make her feel safe. Then again, when it came to Liz, he had always seemed to fail at that. When it came to any woman he had ever cared about, he always seemed to fail; Emily, Sam, Liz.


	7. Chapter 7

[b]Part 7[/b]

Lucky lay awake in Sam's bed, her cuddled against his side. She had yet to remember anything and for that he was grateful. Though he did feel bad for not having shared a bed with his fiancé in weeks. But, part of him, a large part, enjoyed having Sam back in his arms, even just temporarily.

It almost felt like he was coming home after a really long absence. And he kind of wanted to stay there, but he knew that he couldn't. He had Liz, Cameron, and Jake to go home to. Eventually. But for now he would allow himself this fantasy.

Sam stirred, throwing her leg across his, just like she used to back when they were together. She was in nothing but one of his shirts, so her warm flesh rubbed against his enticingly. He kissed her forehead, ignoring his sudden urge and willing it away fearing she would remember and it would scare her.

He buried his face in her hair and finally let sleep overtake him, satisfied that she was safe in his arms.

"Where's daddy?" Cameron asked, innocently and Liz felt like crying.

"He's with a friend right now," she explained as best as she could.

"Oh. Is he coming home soon?" The little boy asked, hanging his head.

"Hopefully, honey."

"I can't believe you're letting her be with Lucky!" Carly screeched.

"It's for the best, Carly," Jason explained "she can't remember reuniting me."

Carly opened her arms and moved towards her best friend. "Oh, Jase. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lucky went home later that day, while Cameron and Jake were both with Nikolas and Emily.

Immediately Liz was yelling, ready for a fight. "How much longer is this going to take, Lucky?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Until she remembers."

"What happens then? What happens if she falls back in love with you?"

"She won't. She loves Jason, not me. She only thinks she does."

"I just miss you," she whispered.

"I know you do. I miss you, too," he answered, moving to hold her, but she backed away.

"I know you, Lucky. Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I'm not." He had to say it twice, to convince himself.

"I really wish you weren't."

* * *

Lucky and Sam met on the docks, like they used to. Sam had food from Kelly's and a broad smile on her face.

"I missed you!" She said, pecking him on the lips.

"I missed you, too," he said in return, and that time he really meant it. And he felt guilty as hell.

Her smile widened, as they took a seat on the bench. "I brought two hamburgers. I figured that would be enough, and plus you have to get back to work soon. Aren't you working second shift today?"

"Yeah," he lied. Truth was he was off, but he had spent a big majority of the day fighting with Liz. But they did end up making love before he left. Mostly because she missed him so much.

Sam unwrapped the sandwiches from their packaging and handed one to Lucky, but not before kissing him again. Something felt right about it. Too right. Sitting there, with her. Going home to Liz had felt more like leaving home than anything else.

Though when he went 'back to work', he had to go back to her. It was only right. He did love Liz, just not the way he used to love Sam. With Liz came routine, something he craved after being burned so many times. This time around there weren't any promises, and he honestly didn't think he would care if she cheated this time around.

So maybe the love had faded to more of he had 'love for her.' That didn't mean that they couldn't make it work. After Sam remembered, she would settle back into her life with Jason, and Lucky in his life with Liz. It was that simple.

That night Lucky went to Sam's apartment, only to find her with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Lucky, I think I might be pregnant!"

They hadn't had sex in years, but she didn't know that.


End file.
